


Samurai of Yesterday 昨日武士

by Lancaaa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Backstory, During War, M/M, Shiroyasha - Freeform, before Gintama, origin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancaaa/pseuds/Lancaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来到武州已经几天了。<br/>高杉和桂决定在这个小地方暂时驻扎的时候，银时没有说话，内心惆怅、感慨和怀念一齐涌上，最后化作笑眯眯地一扯头发说，随意啦。</p>
<p>白夜叉坂田银时与若土的相遇。时间线在攘夷战争期间，Joy 4奋力战斗中，近藤桑带着他们去江户之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai of Yesterday 昨日武士

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道洞爷湖应该是青年银时才拥有的物件，但是还是把它加进来了。
> 
> ——  
> 标题灵感来源于Terror Dreams中一章，叫The Cowboys of Yesterday。我截图给A小姐看，她说“哇，感觉是非常虐的断背山故事呢。”
> 
> 至于为什么我硬是凑在了银土身上，我也不知道……

来到武州已经几天了。

高杉和桂决定在这个小地方暂时驻扎的时候，银时没有说话，内心惆怅、感慨和怀念一齐涌上，最后化作笑眯眯地一扯头发说，随意啦。

和他们这些年呆过的地方意外相似的小镇。

因为以前被人追着跑的关系，松阳总是带着他们走走停停，小城镇呆过太多，银时完全数不上来。但他却一直记得最开始第一次搬走时，他、高杉和桂三个人并排跟在松阳后面，看着那个人高大的背影，脚下一步都没有迟疑。  
赤色的夕阳映红了整片天空，那个人向阳而行，背着光完全看不清楚容颜，只能望见被阳光勾勒出了轮廓的身影。  
但想想也知道，若是他回过身来的话，脸上必定还是那个温柔的笑容，眼里带着轻轻浅浅的笑意。

……啧，怎么又想起过去的事了。  
大概是晒的吧。  
银时坐起身，从屋顶上翻下来。

“金时啊，饭都没吃你这是要去哪里啊哈哈哈？青春期叛逆的小孩吗？这种角色设定啊哈哈哈哈？”

……麻烦的家伙。

银时回头都懒得回，一挥手：“才不想被一个连别人名字都叫错的人说啊。”  
“吃饭可是很重要的，叛逆期小孩也刚好是长身体的时候哦金时！啊哈哈，啊哈哈哈……”  
“也没那么重要吧，看你三餐不少也没真长个脑子。”银时抠抠鼻子翻个白眼。“这几天没补充糖分我快受不了了，出去转转。”  
坂本在身后大概继续说了些什么，但银时除了他句尾的笑声，完全听不清楚。

……这家伙，脑子里真是直白又简单得让人羡慕。  
不过说蠢的话，可能自己才是真蠢的那一个。

武州这个地方银时不了解，但他能确定的是这里绝对没有草莓巴菲。  
连有没有能做红豆盖饭的居酒屋都不确定。

啊啊，再小的地方居酒屋总归有的吧……？

抱着这样的希望，还真的就找到了一间小酒馆。

“您好~请问要点什么呢？”老板娘很热情地迎上来，在看到银时的瞬间又愣了一下，然后有些欣喜地说：“啊呀啊呀，是外地来的客人吗？远道而来非常欢迎！”  
“路过罢了，”银时点头道谢，拉开凳子坐了下来：“麻烦来碗红豆饭，红豆越多越好，最好看不见饭。”  
“欸，这种奇怪的口味……难道您也是试卫馆的人吗？道场最近有新学子了，真是不错呢~”  
试卫馆……道场？  
银时皱了皱眉：“这附近有个道场吗？”  
老板娘边准备红豆边笑眯眯地回答：“是啊，您不是来拜师的吗？”  
……  
真难得。

没想到在天人盛行，幕府如此无能，武士陆续灭绝，全国上下道场都在消失的如今，在武州这种地方还有个道场存在。  
“哎呀哎呀，刚说起道场，人就来了呢。”老板娘突然惊喜，对着刚进门的长发少年笑眯眯地招呼：“十四，好久不见，终于又来光顾啦。”  
“嗯，大婶，劳烦还是老菜色。”被招呼“十四”的人驾轻就熟地在老板娘连声“都说了叫姐姐就行了”的抱怨中走进店里，正准备坐下，看到银时突然一愣。  
“我说……”青黑色头发的少年皱眉开口，“新来的人吗？”  
“哎哟土方啊，”老板娘热情地开口介绍，“这位小哥可是要去道场拜师的哦，和你以后就是同门啦。”

……是吗。  
土方十四郎不动声色地瞟了一眼少年挂在腰间的木刀，隐约看到“洞爷湖”几个字。  
……什么啊。把旅游纪念品当武器吗。

好整以暇坐在那里的银发少年却突然开口了：“我说大婶啊，大概有什么误会——我这个人懒得要死，去道场拜师什么的，就算了吧。”  
忽略了老板娘“都说了叫姐姐啦”的抱怨，银时把视线转向站在那里的十四郎，微微眯眼一笑：“不好意思啊青光眼，没办法叫你前辈了呢。”

……谁想要你这种后辈啊。而且青光眼是什么鬼！  
“才不想被你这种死鱼眼说啊。”土方面无表情地回了一句，随手拉开了凳子，和银时中间隔上了一个位置。

老板娘倒是无视了两人之间的对话，继续热情地招呼着：“既然不是来拜师，怎么会到武州？”  
“路过啊路过而已，”银时喝了口茶皱起眉，“话说大……姐姐，有草莓牛奶吗？”

……看到脸色知道改口，还是个聪明的小子嘛。  
老板娘翻翻吧台找出了一盒小小的草莓牛奶。  
“最后一瓶，本来是留给偶尔光顾的小孩子的，改天再去买好了。”递给他后又有点不甘心地唠叨：“又是红豆饭又是草莓牛奶的，一顿饭糖分不要补充太多，小心变成血糖过高的大人哦。”

“啊啊，那种事无所谓啦，要吃喜欢的东西，过短命的人生嘛。”  
银时无所谓地说着，接过牛奶。

土方默默地看着他利索地打开小盒的牛奶，看着这个满脸写满了懒散和漫不经心的天然卷，两眼发光地盯着粉红包装、画满爱心和草莓的小盒子，不由得有点想笑。

银时感觉到了他的目光，倒是非常坦然地转过来，笑眯眯地指着牛奶问他：“差一点成为前辈的青光眼土方君很嫉妒吧？脑子里是‘啊呀，这个天然卷到底是何方人士能够这么幸运地拿到最后一瓶草莓牛奶？现在看样子就很幸福’，这样想的吧？”

……  
这家伙，绝对是个笨蛋吧。

刚好蛋黄酱盖饭出炉，土方接过，在浓浓的蛋黄酱香味中，微微有些炫耀地冲着银时那个方向瞟了一眼。  
“我说，在绝世美味的面前，谁会为了草莓牛奶而嫉妒你啊？”

“喂……我说……”  
土方转过头，银发少年的脸色明显有些扭曲，“这是狗粮吗？”  
……

土方目光一冷，手握紧了刀。然而还没来得及回应，老板娘把银时的饭做好端了上来。  
“久等了，看不见饭的红豆盖饭。”

……天哪，这是什么鬼啊？！  
勉强控制住了自己呕吐的冲动，土方脸色苍白地开口：“我说，你这才是狗食吧……”  
“说话注意点啊青光眼，”银时不快地瞪着他，“给我向红豆道歉！”  
“……你给我向米饭和全人类道歉。”

 

吃完饭出来的时候天边的夕阳还很灿烂，土方十四郎刚和老板娘道别，前脚跨出了店面，就看到了某个口味异常糟糕的家伙跟在自己身后。

银发少年跟在他身后，没有刻意搭话，也没有执着追上的意思。  
两人之间保持着微妙的距离。

武州街道只有几条，人烟稀少，在这场旷日持久的战争里，走的走散的散，在赤如火烧般的天色下，更显得空旷苍凉。

土方犹豫了一下，不动声色地放慢了脚步。  
“我说，”他开口，没有回头，“你这小子是迷路了吗？”  
身后人微微笑出声，终于加快脚步走到他身旁，笑眯眯地开口：“喂喂，我可是那种虽然看不出来方向感很好，但方向感真的很好，即使在人生道路上迷失方向也完全不会迷路的人哦。”

……并不知道在说什么。  
土方一脸莫名其妙地看着他。  
……这家伙，完全一脸轻浮的样子。

“说出来你也不会相信，不过乡野武士如我，偶尔也会很忙，没时间和闲人闲聊。”土方耸耸肩，“告辞。”  
还没走几步，身后麻烦的家伙却开口了：“看在几乎同门一场的份上，帮个忙吧，青光眼前辈。”

“再用这个称呼我可就拔刀了啊。”土方转头，看着一脸轻浮的银发少年，皱起眉头：“你到底要干什么？”  
“买点草莓牛奶带着上路啊。”银时倒是一脸轻松地对他灿烂地一笑。

……

终于买到草莓牛奶的时候，天边的夕阳只剩下少许影子。拿着几大瓶草莓牛奶的银时哼着歌走在暗色头发的少年旁边，一脸心满意足的样子。  
“……我说，你一个音痴哼歌就算了，能不能换一句啊？”土方艰难地开口。  
银时干脆把音量放大一个档位，更努力地哼起了《化作千风》。  
……  
“死卷毛，真的会杀了你哦。”咬牙切齿的一句。  
银时心情甚好地低声笑起来，终于安静下来。

在蝉鸣与残阳中，两人沉默地向前行进着。

“我说……”这次打破沉默的是土方，“外面的世界……如何了？”  
银时听到这一句，脚步微微慢下来，有些诧异地看向他。  
土方也随之放慢了脚步，直视着他的目光。  
“你……难道知道……？”  
土方淡淡回答：“外来的人腰间别着刀，不是来道场拜师，又只说是‘路过’，大概也猜得到吧。”

……啊。  
也是啊。  
再加上自己多天劳累缺乏糖分，估计脸上就写着非善类几个大字吧。

“我说，虽然你瞳孔动不动就放大没错，脑子倒是转动得很不错嘛。”  
“……”土方沉默了一下，忽略了这个问题，“不要转移话题。”

……啧啧，这家伙也绝非善类啊。

“还能怎么样呢？”银时倒是干脆坦诚道来，“也就打打杀杀。赢了一场输三场，抢回一寸土地又会失去三个伙伴。”

土方一愣，想开口也不知道说些什么。  
短暂的沉默。

“嘛……也就那样啦。”银时说着，笑眯眯地回头。  
“倒是你，在这种地方还坚持去道场，是遇到了怎样了不得的老大啊？”  
……  
真不愧是和自己拥有一样恶心味觉的人。  
反应力也很快嘛。

自己的老大吗……  
想了半天才开口：“是个老好人。”

“啊，这种人可最麻烦了。一不小心就要跟一辈子，跑都来不及跑。”  
土方看着银发少年笑起来，微微有点寂寞的样子。

十四在武州呆了不少年，见过各种各样自称为“武士”的人。  
出身于权贵世家，继承了家族衣钵和祖传剑法的富家子弟，或是落魄的、穷困潦倒到无法维生，却拿着树枝都要练习的浪士。

但从这个人的眼里，他看到了从未有过的某些东西。  
……什么啊。明明是死鱼眼来着。  
却依旧这个卷毛的眼里，看见了他闪闪发亮的内心。  
……所谓的武士的灵魂吗？  
这家伙明明看上去没心没肺的。  
该不会是自己因为吃蛋黄酱吃多了造成的幻觉吧。

“喂，这个你拿着。”愣神之间，卷毛已经把什么东西塞在自己手里了。“帮忙交给居酒屋的大婶。”  
低头一看，是一瓶大的草莓牛奶。  
……

卷毛一脸理所当然：“世道再惨淡，总不能和小孩子抢东西喝吧。”  
十四一愣，然后也微微弯起了嘴角。  
听到了是留给小孩子还继续喝吗？还真是对自己口味谜一般地自信啊。

一青一白的少年并排走着，在夕阳最后一点余晖里，渐渐行至到了武州城镇的边缘。  
乡野小路上，往前就是银时他们暂时的驻地。而试卫馆，实际上是往后走回城镇的方向。  
两人不约而同地放慢了脚步，看着夕阳逐渐慢条斯理，一丁点一丁点地，消失在远处的地平线上。

能感受到身边人的衣袖偶尔擦过自己的气息。  
银时不免有些恍惚。日升日落，是每天都有的景象吗？  
像这样的夕阳，却像很久没出现过了。  
忍不住开口。

“上次看到这么漂亮的日落，都过了太久了吧。”

……这家伙也看过吗？  
土方回头看向他。

银时没有转头，只是默默地看着前方，在逐渐黯淡的光线里看不清他的表情。  
“那时候，前面可是走着一个很了不得的家伙。感觉只要他在，全世界都能抛诸脑后。”

……很了不起嘛。土方扬起嘴角。  
“我啊，那时候是和一个温柔到不行的傻瓜并排走的。”

隐约记得土方为五郎手心温柔的触感。和他在夕阳中被勾勒出的侧颜一样，让人安心。  
……但总归不能一辈子受人保护。

两人站在寂寥的乡野小路上，沉默许久，没有言语。

在完全暗下来的天色中，银发少年打破了寂静：“喂我说，青光眼。想不到武州这种地方还有你这么奇怪的人，世界果真不可小看啊。”  
这样的光线下完全看不清对方的表情，十四倒是放松地笑了起来：“什么啊，征战了那么久还没见过几个乡下武士吗？”

和卷毛相处时间不长，大概还是第一次看见他认真的表情。土方心里一动，就听见他微微笑着说：“别随便给自己定位啊，不是乡下武士那么简单的东西吧。”  
……  
你这家伙到底哪里来的啊。

银时沉默了一下，也大概发觉气氛有点……甜蜜。  
……草莓牛奶喝多了吗？  
他掩饰地咳了一下，漫无边际地开扯：“话说啊，一个个把自己叫武士也太夸张了，也难怪长时间角色设定除了武士就是忍者，要不然就是跑去海上干点偷盗的勾当，随便就当上了神作的男主角啊……”  
“……别随便吐槽别人设定啊混蛋天然卷，你平时得罪了不少人吧。”

又安静了一会。

该怎么开口呢？  
在这方面，大概两个人都是傻瓜。  
从来只会对刀和剑坦诚的家伙。  
“可以给你握一下我的洞爷湖哦。”没有经过思考地就出口了。  
……好像意外地污啊。

果然，长发少年不出意料地恼怒了起来，脸颊上的红晕在天色下看不清楚。  
……似乎怒气多过害羞啊。

土方深吸口气平静下来，干脆一针见血地点破他：“说句‘很高兴认识你，蛋黄酱王子’会要了你的命吗？”  
银时干脆倒退一步，一脸夸张地捂住了胸口：“蛋……蛋黄酱王子是什么鬼？也太中二了吧。”  
土方本来想一本正经地斥责他，却也没忍住笑意。

两个人干脆就在无人的乡野小径上大笑起来。

笑容平息后又过了许久，月亮爬上了天幕。

“我说，土方君。”  
我们啊，说白了，都是在守护那一点点回忆，拼死记忆着目光下的背影，为了看不清的未来，挥着刀剑活下去嘛。

看不到明天，想不通今天，说白了看得最清楚的，竟然是昨日最漂亮的夕阳。却又因为都是好胜的人，执着地不肯回望过去。

作为武士，为了最重要的东西拿起刀剑，坚定地站得笔直，去守护就够了。  
管他是什么呢？

“脑子里没有宏大梦想的人可是很危险的。”  
“你也一样吧，对明天没期盼的家伙。”

嘛，算啦。  
明明对着对方唠叨了那么久，话到临别时反倒无法说出口。

“青光眼前辈。”  
“叛逆天然卷。”

干脆就潇洒地挥挥手，背对着各自走开。

坂田银时最终还是不禁回过头，瞟了一眼月光下远去的身影。  
隐约看见对方似乎也向这边，偷偷地望了一眼。

忍不住微微抿起嘴角，笑了起来。

谁知道呢。  
日出之后，或许都是要被抛弃在昨日夕阳下的笨拙武士了。

那种东西，就未来再去想好了。  
……总会有答案吧。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一篇 在真正成为了不起、无所畏惧的武士之前的故事？
> 
> 说白了，这篇想写出来的就是两个都在不停和时代抗争，不愿意执着于过去又没有天真到认为未来一定会光明的人，在努力不沉沦回忆时，莫名其妙和一个极其相似的人相遇了的小事。
> 
> 这篇虽然内心吐槽蛮多，但总体来说还是很严肃的（？）我也尽量没用到一些违和的词，希望阅读起来不会有不快。
> 
> 就算看起来不污，我也是心怀着两人很污的未来去写的哦【。
> 
> 感谢阅读。  
> 在Lofter也有贴出，如果看到了的话欢迎打招呼>//


End file.
